<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't mess with the Saiyan Prince by Aragorn_II_Elessar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471916">Don't mess with the Saiyan Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar'>Aragorn_II_Elessar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-Sokovia Accords, Crack, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective vegeta, Ross is a jerk, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his attempts to get the Z Fighters to sign the Sokovia Accords, Ross makes the biggest (and last) mistake of his life. Anti-Sokovia Accords.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't mess with the Saiyan Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe, Dragon Ball Z, or anything else you may recognize</p><p>This is just an idea I had for fun, and decided to do it myself since no one else is.</p><p>Again, this is anti-Sokovia Accords, so if you can't handle that, click back right now.</p><p>Hope all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capsule Corporation</p><p>Vegeta was eating his food, looking at stoic as ever, having trained with his son Trunks one hour ago, and the kid was improving for sure.</p><p>Vegeta just wished Trunks got more mature, like his alternate future self. Now of course Vegeta didn't want any of them to die for Trunks to be like that, but he did want Trunks to be a bit more like that.</p><p>That was when the phone rang but his wife Bulma Briefs picked it up. "Hello? Oh, you again! How many times am I supposed to say that my husband is not signing that dratted thing- WHAT?"</p><p>Vegeta turned to look at Bulma, who was shaking with anger, her eyes narrowing down as Vegeta took the phone from her.</p><p>"Hello?" He said.</p><p>"Vegeta", the voice of Thaddeus Ross said from the other end. "This is Thaddeus Ross, I am calling to ask you to please sign the Sokovia Accords so that whatever you and your team of Z Fighters do next, we at the panel can evaluate it first so that your actions do not cause dest-"</p><p>"YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE DEMANDS OF ME, YOU FILTH!" Vegeta roared at him angrily, and Ross' voice instantly shut up on the other end, while Vegeta lowered his volume. "And if we wait for you to give us an order, then next time another Cell will bust up the Solar System before any of us fight him."</p><p>Silence. And then Ross made the biggest (and last) mistake of his life.</p><p>"If you and the other Z Fighters do not sign it, I will throw your wife into the Raft, where she will be shocked by guards even if she breaths wrong, and no one will be able to find and save her", Ross said from the other end, and then Vegeta looked at Bulma, realizing why she was so angry.</p><p>Getting angry, he crushed the phone within his hand and flew out of the building at full speed.</p><p>"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Proud Prince of the Saiyans screamed at the top of his lungs as he flew towards the UN Building, his voice echoing over wherever he flew.</p><p>And soon, he found himself in front of the UN Building, as Ross, who had been standing outside, turned to look at him.</p><p>"I knew you would make the right ch-"</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta's Super Saiyan 1 soundtrack plays</em>
</p><p>Ross looked around, his jaw dropped, wondering where the boss music was coming from.</p><p>Vegeta curled his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction. "Galick Gun!"</p><p>Then, once enough ki was gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. "FIRE!"</p><p>And then a powerful, huge fuchsia-colored beam was fired from his hands, and it hit the UN Building at full force, completely obliterating it as anyone inside. No one had a chance to escape as they were consumed by the fiery wrath of the Saiyan Prince.</p><p>Ross' jaw dropped as he fell to his knees, looking at the debris here and there at the spot where the UN Building used to be.</p><p>He then felt an intense glare at him and using all of his guts, he looked up to see the Saiyan Prince looking down on him, pure malice and hatred in his eyes. Even Hulk and Abomination hadn't scared the General turned Secretary (unfairly turned that is) this much.</p><p>"P-P-P-P-Please, forgive me!" Ross fumbled, his voice cracking as he stammered, begging for mercy, his entire body shaking in fear.</p><p>Vegeta then held out his hand, confusing Ross, who thought it was a gesture of mercy.</p><p>"T-Thank you!" Ross said, sighing in relief.</p><p>"You dared to hurt my BULMA!" Vegeta roared, making Ross' heart jump as ki energy was formed in his palm, making Ross' eyes widen.</p><p>"No!" He begged, joining his hands. "NO PLE-"</p><p>"RRRRHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta roared as he fired a powerful and intense ki blast at Ross, who screamed in pure agony, this being the worst kind of pain he had ever felt in his life, and the last thing too.</p><p>Ross could only curse himself for his stupidity as soon, the only thing left in his place was ashes.</p><p>Vegeta took deep breaths, calming himself down, and then took off into the air, back to Capsule Corp and his loving wife and son.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And done! Don't mess with Vegeta!</p><p>I'm thinking of doing another one like this where Light Yagami from 'Death Note' writes the names of all the representatives of countries supporting the Sokovia Accords in his Death Note, as well as Ross. That would be fun. What do others think?</p><p>Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>